The application relates to a handheld work apparatus of the generic type.
DE 10 2007 022 115 A1 discloses a handheld work apparatus, specifically a chainsaw, wherein the grip unit and motor unit are vibrationally decoupled from one another via a plurality of antivibration elements. Some antivibration elements have helical springs in the ends of which plugs for fastening to the motor unit and grip unit are secured.
DE 101 24 621 A1 discloses an operating medium tank for a handheld work apparatus, wherein damping elements are plugged onto studs arranged on the operating medium tank. In order to avoid damage to the operating medium tank if a stud is broken off, a predetermined breaking point is provided between the stud and the wall of the operating medium tank. However, in the event of damage to the stud, the entire operating medium tank has to be replaced.